Just a Man
by Hikari kireina
Summary: Dia terus melakukannya. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengatakan 'I'm not good at one night-stand'. tentu bukan tanpa alasan dia melakukan 'hal' itu. Itu semua karena dia mencintai seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Semua menjadi rumit karena seseorang dan kekasihnya tersebut merupakan sahabatnya. SasuNaru. BXB. Yaoi. Don't like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Mendung. Tentu saja, ini memang musim hujan jadi bukan hal yang asing lagi bila matahari terus bersembunyi dibalik awan dan enggan menampakkan sinarnya. Tapi itu bukan hal bagus untuk seorang yang keluar pagi hari mengingat udara yang sangat dingin meski sudah menggunakan jaket tebal. Angin yang berhembuspun semakin menambah buruk suasana pagi hari seakan tidak ingin semuanya menjadi baik.

.

.

"Clekk.." terdengar suara pintu tertutup, menampakkan seorang pria yang tingginya sekitar 180 cm lebih menggunakan mantel tebal keluar dari salah satu kamar hotel. Seakan tidak memperdulikan cuaca pria tersebut terus berjalan melewati kamar demi kamar, keluar dari bangunan hotel dan melewati rumah-rumah yang berjejer disepanjang jalan.

Pria itu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya satu sama lain pertanda dingin. Karena keadaan pagi yang seperti ini tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang untuk sekedar lari pagi, orang-orang akan lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri dibawah selimut hangat mereka. Tapi, berbeda dengan pria ini yang justru memilih sepagi mungkin meninggalkan kamar hotelnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan tentu saja dia meninggalkan kamar hotelnya tersebut. dia hanya tidak ingin menyambut seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas tersebut ketika orang tersebut membuka matanya dipagi hari ini. Alasan yang konyol? Tentu tidak bagi pria ini.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa menghitungnya sudah berapa kali dia melakukan ini. Tentu saja one night-stand. Dia cukup lelah sebenarnya, berkencan dengan orang yang berbeda tiap minggunya berakhir dengan dirinya yang keluar sepagi mungkin sebelum pasangannya bangun tidur. Lucu bukan? Tapi itulah dia. Dia mengatakan _I'm not good at one night-stand._ Jika dia memang buruk kenapa terus melanjutkannya? One night-stand tersebut. alasannya hanya satu. Dia menyukai seseorang, seseorang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Cukup rumit bukan? Bahkan semua tambah rumit dimana orang tersebut dan kekasihnya merupakan sahabat dari pria tersebut.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Just a man® Hikari Kireina

Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

Yaoi, BXB

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

TBC

.

.

Okee.. ini salah satu FF multichap yang bakal saya garap... hehehehe tolong jangan hajar saya karena muncul dengan FF baru lagi. Saya hanya merasa gatal jika tidak melanjutkan ini... (alasan) XD

Well, semoga FF ini menjadi salah satu yang reader tunggu-tunggu hehehehe. Bye-bye

With Love

Hikari Kireina


	2. Chapter 2

Jatuh cinta. Ada yang mengatakan rasanya lebih manis dari madu, lebih indah dari cahaya bintang di langit malam, dan lebih berwarna dari aurora. Dia juga mengakuinya. Tapi itu hanya awal, karena jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya bahkan lebih pahit dari empedu saat kau menyadari bahwa rasa yang kau alami sekarang tidaklah mungkin.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Just a man® Hikari Kireina

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Chapter 2: I Love You

Apa kalian melihatnya? Dua orang yang tengah berpelukan mesra disana. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Mereka adalah sahabatku. Sebagai seorang sahabat seharusnya aku bahagia melihat mereka bahagia bukan? Tapi nyatanya aku tidak. Aku mencintainya. Mencintai laki-laki itu, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. pemuda yang memiliki senyum secerah matahari, pemuda yang selalu membawa kehangatan kepada hati siapapun yang berada didekatnya.

-Aku benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu-

Kalau diingat lagi kami, aku dan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, sudah berteman selama 10 tahun. Awal pertemuan kami adalah sebagai mahasiswa baru disalah satu Universitas Negeri di kotaku. Aku mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Hari itu kami memasuki kelas pertama kami, mungkin karena sifatku yang pendiam dan menyendiri di pojok ruang kelas pemuda itu mengira aku kesepian dan tidak mempunyai teman satupun. Aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh nya _'Hai, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau siapa? Ayo kita berteman'_ tentu saja beserta cengiran bodohnya itu, kekanak-kanakan sekali bukan.

Itu adalah awalnya, dia dan aku benar-benar berbeda bak langit dan bumi. Dia dengan wajah ceria dan cengiran bodohnya sementara aku dengan wajah datar dan dinginku. Dia dengan suara cemprengnya yang berisik sedangkan aku dengan sikap diam ku. Dan dia dengan sikap baik dan bersahabatnya sementara aku, aku yang dengan bodohnya salah mengartikan itu semua dan berakhir dengan cinta yang tidak berujung ini.

.

.

Mereka berdua sangat serasi bukan? Mereka memiliki kepribadian yang sama. Ceria dan menyenangkan, sangat kontras sekali denganku. Aku hanya melihat mereka dari kejauhan, kemesraan mereka.

Kalian pasti mengira aku malaikat bukan? Bertahan dengan cinta satu sisi ini selama 10 tahun, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku bukan malaikat, tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali aku berpikir untuk lari, berpikir untuk pergi. Tapi aku selalu gagal.

Dia selalu berhasil. Dia selalu berhasil menghentikanku.

Dan beginilah akhirnya. Aku bertahan selama 10 tahun berada disisi nya. Seperti orang bodoh, seperti pengemis. Aku bahkan lebih buruk dari pengemis.

Aku—aku adalah hanyalah tempat persinggahan.

Tempat persinggahan saat pemuda itu patah hati. Saat pemuda itu terpuruk, maka dia akan datang padaku. Awalnya memang hanya sebatas pengaduan biasa. Dia hanya menceritakan bagaimana masalahnya dan semua selesai. Tapi entah kapan semuanya berubah. Kami bukan lagi membahas masalah tapi juga melakukannya. Ya, _melakukannya_. Awalnya aku merasa sangat merasa bersalah, tapi dia _Naruto_ bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apapun dan bersikap normal seperti biasanya. _Dia seperti menganggap itu tidak pernah terjadi._ Itulah yang ku pikirkan saat itu.

Aku pun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Setiap dia patah hati dengan kekasih-kekasihnya maka dia akan datang padaku. Aku tidak tahu pasti seperti apa aku dimata Naruto? Sahabat? Seorang penghibur? Teman seks?. Aku ingin sekali menanyakannya, hanya saja, aku-

aku terlalu takut. Aku selalu berpikir, begini saja sudah cukup.

Begini saja tidak papa.

Menjadi seperti inipun aku—aku tidak bisa menerimanya.

.

TBC

.

.

Hahahaha ini FF apa? Jangan tanya saya. Saya hanya suka membuat suatu alur dari sudut pandang satu orang hehehe... yah dah beginilah jadinya. Oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan perlu saya beritahukan bahwa saya tidak punya jadwal update-an. (Siapa yang tanya coba) tapi selama saya masih belum ada kegiatan apa-apa (baca = menunggu nilai yang seabad belum keluar juga ) makanya saya mungkin akan memfokuskan diri untuk menulis. Mungkin, kalau lagi ga males. Biasa penyakit manusia. =D

Oke saya sudahi bacot nya. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai.

With Love

Hikari Kireina


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke-teme, kami akan ke bar nanti malam. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sekarang sibuk dengan gitarnya.

"Sasuke-teme, kau dengar aku tidak?" Naruto memanggil Sasuke lagi. Masih tidak dijawab. "Uchiha Sasuke-temm"

"Berisik, Dode." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan teriakannya akhirnya Sasuke menyahut.

"Makanya jangan acuhkan aku teme. Huh,. Jadi bagaimana progres lagu baru yang akan kau ciptakan?" tanya Naruto lagi kepada Sasuke seolah tidak mengedahkan bahwa Sasuke sekarang sedang sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan gitarnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat pertanda 'Ya' dia ikut. "Ck.." Naruto mendecak kesal, inilah dia jika Sasuke sibuk dengan gitar berbicara dengannya sama saja dengan berbicara dengan tembok.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Just a man® Hikari Kireina

Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

Yaoi, BxB

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Chapter 3 : You'll never know I love you, even now

Bising. Musik. Alkohol. Pasangan bertebaran dimana-mana, Yup itulah suasana Bar. Dan disinilah Sasuke beserta Naruto dan Sakura tentu saja, memandang bosan pada kerumunan orang yang menari dilantai dansa. Dia tidak menyukai keramaian, dia meng-iya kan ajakan Naruto kesini hanya untuk membuang penat, ya membuang penat. Tapi sepertinya tujuannya mengikuti pasangan didepannya ini salah besar.

Lihat saja mereka, Naruto dan Sakura, mereka bahkan sudah mulai berciuman terang-terangan didepan Sasuke. OK, keputusannya untuk kesini benar-benar salah. Sasuke bahkan berpura-pura tidak menyadari saat tangan Naruto sudah masuk melalui belahan rok Sakura. Tertutupi meja memang, tapi tidak luput dari pandangan jika dekat. Sial, semakin lama dia disini maka semakin lama _mood_ nya akan semakin buruk.

"Aku harus pergi." Sasuke berbicara singkat kepada duo sejoli yang sibuk mengulum lidah satu sama lain itu. "Dan carilah kamar" tambah Sasuke sebelum dia beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu teme, kami juga akan pergi." Naruto menarik Sakura yang kelihatan mabuk cukup berat.

"Hn" Sasuke menjawab pelan, yang tentunya tidak bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

.

.

"Naruto.. Narutoooo... apa kau pernah berpikir kenapa bulan itu selalu mengikuti kita saat berjalan... hhh, coba lihat bulan itu Naru." Oceh Sakura tiada hentinya sejak mereka keluar dari Bar.

"Hmmm.. mungkin karena kita pasangan yang ditakdirkan, Sakura-chan." Yup, jawaban yang tidak masuk akal oleh orang mabuk lainnya yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

OK. Kalau Sasuke tidak memikirkan Naruto yang saat ini dia bopong di bahu kirinya dengan Sakura di bahu kiri Naruto, dia pasti akan meninggalkan mereka. Ocehan orang mabuk memang menyebalkan, dan itu tidak pernah berubah. Dan inilah mereka didepan apartement Naruto, apartement yang cukup sederhana sebenarnya. Sangat nyaman, apalagi untuk satu orang. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto kesusahan membuka pintu apartement pun menolongnya.

.

.

Satu jam. Dua jam. Tiga jam. Dia bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berdiri disini, didepan apartement Naruto, sejak Naruto dan Sakura masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu didepan wajahnya. Seperti orang bodoh menunggu Naruto membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia memang tidak memberi tahu Naruto, tapi jika saja si Dobe itu mengerti. Hujan bahkan sudah mulai turun, heh, bahkan langitpun menangisi dirinya. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Naruto, Sasuke yakin dia bahkan tidak tahu jika Sasuke menunggu disini, dibawah guyuran hujan. Sasuke yakin Naruto bahkan tidak tau dan tidak pernah menyadari ritme hujan turun atau bagaimana malam habis. Dia sudah pernah merasakan semuanya, dia bahkan menyimpan keindahan ritme turunnya hujan dalam kepalanya dia juga menyimpan keindahan malam yang berlalu begitu lambat. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat saat seperti ini. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya tentu saja. Tapi mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya.

Benar. Dia sudah cukup lelah menunggu, menanti, menjadi pelampiasan. Bersiap dan meninggalkan semuanya kupikir itulah yang harus kulakukan, pergi sejauh mungkin, sejauh yang dia bisa untuk melupakan semua. Selama ini saat aku selalu ingin pergi dia akan menahan ku, memegang tanganku dan tidak membiarkan aku untuk pergi. Aku tidak bodoh untuk terus membiarkan semuanya begini, aku tetap berharap suatu saat nanti entah kapanpun saat itu akan datang, aku ingin kau menyadarinya bahwa aku mencintaimu, meski sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya aku menanti tapi saat itu tidak pernah datang. _You'll never know I love you, even now_.

.

.

Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk pergi dan Naruto yang tidak menyadari semuanya. _Aku akhirnya melihat sebuah akhir, sama seperti cinta tak berujung ini, aku akhirnya mengakhirinya._

.

.

THE END

.

.

Hahaha... Drama banget, ya gak sih?. _Well, mind to review guys?_

With love,

Hikari Kireina


End file.
